A. Field of the Invention
This device prevents damage to windows particularly during periods of inclement weather. It will fit over the outside of the window and will contain a handle as well as two locking devices to keep the device in place. The locking devices will fit within the interior of the frame of the window and secure the device over the outside of the window. A protective barrier, which is sized to fit over the area of the window will fit within the perimeter of the device and protects the window from flying debris.
B. Prior Art
There are many other references in the prior art concerning storm protection devices related to windows. Representative examples of these include Goss, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,118 and Pieterski U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,975.
The means of accomplishing the particular object of the prior art is different than the current application in many respects and therefore the current application is unique and novel.